Nivlem
Background While on the road towards the village of Tuskr, a dwarven trade caravan was attacked by bandits and the owners brutally slain, save a young dwarf child. During the battle, the caravan was overturned, knocking the child unconscious. He was only rescued when two human farmers - Aaron and Mohanna Arthas - came across the wreckage of the caravan. A barren couple, they decided to adopt this orphaned dwarf child, naming him Nivlem. Nivlem Arthas of Tuskr is around 5 feet tall, which is unsually tall for a dwarf. This may be attributed to the lack of alcohol in his diet, which is a staple for dwarves. He disliked alcohol, is extremely strong and sturdy, and is a creature of industry. After displaying wisdom far surpassing his peers, Nivlem was selected to be apprenticed to the aging village priest Frist Finerion. Under Priest Finerion, Nivlem learnt the rites and rituals of the deity Iomedae. Although he served and learnt the ways of the cleric for a total of 10 years, Nivlem was never fully comfortable with serving Iomedae of the Longsword, instead preferring to pay respects to Gorum of the Greatsword. One day in summer, Nivlem had a vivid dream, in which he saw an tall iron-clad figure wielding a greatsword, red burning coals as eyes. Waking up with a start, he immediately recognised that the champion of the Lord of Iron had been revealed to him. On that very same day a human warrior, clad in iron plate and wielding a greatsword passed through the village. Nivlem immediately took it as a favourable sign, and dropped everything to follow this warrior, pausing only to briefly explain matters to his human parents. That warrior is known as Solarith. Vital Statistics Name Nivlem Arthas Age 47 Gender Male Height 5' Weight 200lb. Eyes Black Hair Black Skin Black Race Dwarf Class Cleric Level 4 HP 48 Alignment Chaotic Good Deity Gorum Size Medium Speed 20ft. STR 18(+4) DEX 14 (+2) CON 16 (+3) INT 10 (-) WIS 19 (+4) CHA 8 (-1) Armor Class 21 DR3/- Touch AC 11 Flat-Foot AC 19 Initiative +2 CMB +7 (+4 vs trip/rush) CMD 19 (+4 vs trip/rush) Base Attack +3 Melee Atk. +7 Greatsword 2d6+6 Ranged Atk. +5 Javelin 1d6+4 Fort. Save +8 (+2 vs spells) Reflex Save +3 (+2 vs spells) Will Save +9 (+2 vs spells) Diplomacy +4 (+3 from domain) Sense Motive +9 Perception +4 UMD +7 (+3 from domain) Kn (Religion) +5 Feats & Traits Traits: Missionary: Nivlem feels that the iron-clad warrior Solarith is the future champion of Gorum, and his role is to follow Solarith to support him. Along the journey, Nivlem will educate Solarith in the ways of Gorum. *+1 DC to save and +1 Caster Level on the spells Hold Person, Silence, and Bestow Curse. *+1 Knowledge (Religion) Dangerously Curious: Nivlem has always lacked the talent to master the arcane arts, but this has not served to discourage him from learning more about arcane magic. He actively seeks out arcane scrolls in order to learn how to unlock its magics. *Use Magic Device is a class skill *+1 Use Magic Device Feats: Scribe Scroll: Priest Finerion taught the arts of scroll scribing to Nivlem. Between them, they scribed many scrolls of healing for emergency use. These scrolls were instrumental in saving the lives of many miners during the cave-in of Mine Tuskr-East two years back. Heavy Armour Proficiency Equipment As of Session 5: Gold and misc: *3250 gp gp *Knight and Dragon toys (worth 45 gp) *Heavy Steel Shield +1 (worth 1170 gp) *Full Plate (worth 1500 gp) Cleric Items: *Wand of Cure Light Wounds *Flask of Holy Water *Healer's Kit *Scroll of True Strike *Scroll of Comprehend Languages *Scroll of Obscuring Mist gp *Scroll of Entropic Shield *Scroll of Endure Elements *Scroll of Find Traps gp party fund *Scroll of Aid gp *Scroll of Resist Energy gp *Scroll of Delay Poison gp party fund *Scroll of Instant Armour gp *2x Scroll of Lesser Restoration gp party fund *2x Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds *2x Scroll of Cure Light Wounds *1x Wand of Cure Light Wounds (34 charges) Weapons and Armour: *Greatsword *Adamantine Full Plate +1 (17500 gp) *Breastplate *Chain Shirt *Studded Leather *4x Javelins Category:Playable Characters